Do FIXER
Do FIXER was one of the heel stables in the Toryumon Japan promotion and face stable in Dragon Gate. It was formed in October 28, 2002 by Darkness Dragon. The stable was disbanded in February 4, 2007 when Genki Horiguchi turned on Ryo Saito. Saito with Dragon Kid formed a stable with Cima, Anthony W. Mori and Susumu Yokosuka named Typhoon. History Formation On October 22, 2002 Darkness Dragon and Dragon Kid formed a stable named Do FIXER. On October 28 Magnum TOKYO dissolved M2K when Yasushi Kanda got retired and they announced that he and the remnants of M2K were the real Do FIXER, that Darkness Dragon - now renamed K-ness - was still a member of the group and was sent into the home army (Seikigun) to cause problems within it. At end of 2002 Dragon Kid betrayed Darkness Dragon in a tag team match when he walked away of the match. Later Darkness Dragon renamed imself to K-ness. In December Ryo Saito joined the stable betreying Anthony W. Mori and proving his allenignece to the stable. On April 22, 2003 Genki Horiguchi lost against Cima in a tournament final to become the Último Dragón Gym Championship. On May 16, 2003 Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka defeated Crazy Max (Cima, Suwa and Big Fuji) for the UWA World Trios Championship. On June 29, 2003 Magnum TOKYO defeated CIMA for the Último Dragón Gym Championship and also Horiguchi, Saito and Yokosuka lost the UWA World Trios Championship to Keni'chiro Arai, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki. At the end of 2003 there had been problems between Magnum TOKYO and the remaining stable members. On September 26, 2003 in a five-way match Magnum Tokyo betrayed Horiguchi and his head was shaved. On February 8, 2004 K-ness had a shoulder injury and missed in a long-term. On June 2004 Susumu Yokosuka left the stable. On July 4 K-ness left the stable and recreated the Final M2K. On the next day Último Dragón left the Toryumon Gym in Mexico and took the name and trademarks with him. The promotion subsequently changed its name to Dragon Gate also Magnum TOKYO and Dragon Kid joined the stable. On November 2004 Naoki Tanisaki joined the stable and later the stable turned face. Championships success On March 5 Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito defeated Blood Generation (CIMA, Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship also, Anthony W. Mori wanted to join to the stable but Magnum reject him. On March 27 Magnum Tokyo stepped down as a leader and appointed Ryo Saito as the new leader of the stable. On July 3 Kid, Horiguchi and Saito lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to CIMA, Naruki Doi and Don Fujii. Six days later Kid, Horiguchi and Saito defeated CIMA, Naruki Doi and Don Fujii to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship for the second time. Three days later Kid, Horiguchi and Saito lost the champions to Blood Generation (CIMA, Magnitude Kishiwada and Masato Yoshino) originally it was a two out of three falls match which Kid, Horiguchi and Saito won 2-1, winning both falls by disqualification but the match was restarted as an elimination match, which Blood Generation won. On November 13, 2005 Dragon Kid defeated Naruki Doi to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On January 8, 2006 Dragon Kid, Naoki Tanizaki and Ryo Saito received an opportunity for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship but they lost to the champions Blood Generation (CIMA, Magnitude Kishiwada & Masato Yoshino). On February 5 the match of Dragon Kid vs Masato Yoshino ended in a no contest due to the outside interference from both stables and the Open the Brave Gate Championship was declared vacant. On February 24 Ryo Saito defeated Magnitude Kishiwada to win Open The Dream Gate Championship. On March 19 Dragon Kid and Naoki Tanizaki received an opportunity for vacant Open The Brave Gate Championship in a Three-way but they failed to win the champion and the winner was Masato Yoshino. On March 30 Dragon Kid and Genki Horiguchi made their debut at the American promotion Ring of Honor losing to AJ Styles and Matt Sydal. On April 12, 2006 Naoki Tanisaki turned on the stable and joined to Blood Generation also Magnum TOKYO retired due to injuries. Disbanding On April 23, Ryo Saito lost the Open Dream Gate Championship to Susumu Yokosuka. At the end of 2006 there had been problems between Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi and they were in a disagreement. On September 30 Kid, Horiguchi and Ryo Saito defeated Blood Generation (CIMA and Jack Evans) and BxB Hulk for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship, Fifty days later they had to vacate the titles due to Kid suffering from appendicitis they didn't had a rematch due to Dragon's sustained illness. On February 4, 2007 Genki Horiguchi turned on Ryo Saito and the stable was disbanded. Later On February 27, Saito with Kid formed a stable with Cima, Anthony W. Mori and Susumu Yokosuka named Typhoon. Members } – |- |Dragon Kid | - – |- |Genki Horiguchi | – |- |Magnum Tokyo (first leader) | – |- |Naoki Tanizaki | – |- |K-ness | – |- |Susumu Yokosuka | – |} Championships and accomplishments * Toryumon Japan **Último Dragón Gym Championship (1 time) - Magnum Tokyo **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) - K-ness **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - Horiguchi, Saito and Yokosuka * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Saito **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – Kid, Horiguchi and Saito **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Kid **King of Gate (2005) - Saito References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=100 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=3 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=200 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=300 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=400 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=500 * http://www.gaora.co.jp/cgi-bin/bbs/dragon/dofixer.cgi * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=600 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=700 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=68&page=2&s=800 External links *Cagematch profile Gallery |-| Gallery= Fixer1.jpg|The original members of Do FIXER DoFixer2.jpg|Do FIXER post Naoki Tanizaki, Dragon Kid and Magnum TOKYO's addition Fixer3.jpg|Do FIXER post Naoki Tanizaki's betrayal, K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka and Magnum TOKYO left |-| Members= FixerSaito.jpg|Ryo Saito FixerKid.jpg|Dragon Kid FixerGenki.jpg|Genki Horiguchi FixerMagnum.jpg|Magnum TOKYO FixerTanizaki.jpg|Naoki Tanizaki FixerK-ness.jpg|K-ness/Darkness Dragon FixerSusumu.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka |-| Champions= Magnumgym.jpg|Magnum TOKYO as the Ultimo Dragon Gym Champion UWA jimmyz.jpg|Genki Horiguchi, Susumu Yokosuka and Ryo Saito as the UWA World Trios Champions Ryodream.jpeg|Saito as the Open The Dream Gate Champion KidBraveFixer.jpg|Dragon Kid as Open The Brave Gate Champion 68.jpg|Kid, Horiguchi and Saito as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions |-| Accomplishments= Saitokg.jpg|Saito as the winner of the 2005 King of Gate Category:Units Category:Toryumon Japan Units Category:Dragon Gate Units